


Cuddle Bug

by littleartemis



Series: Quickies [10]
Category: Supernatural, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Priestly fawns over pregnant!Dean as they cuddle. [Special note this is based on two rpers over on tumblr. The Dean is an ex-hunter, and an angel.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Bug

It’s honestly a strange feeling, and the first time he woke up to the other man’s arms around him it scared him a little. He did not know if it was the feeling of it being another man curled against his back, holding him against his chest. Or if it was because he actually felt safe like this. Few other people he could remember feeling safe like this…

Especially as he was usually the safety rock that people clung to, to feel safe.

But here he was laying with his best friend pressed against his back, breathing softly against the back of his neck. Contently sleeping on even when the angel woke, stirring a little in the bed they had begun to share. He could feel one hand gently press against Dean’s stomach, not doing much more then rest there. Like he was clinging to the ex-hunter, not wanting him to disappear.

Swallowing, he smiled a little as he pressed back a little against him, eyes closing as he just enjoyed the feeling of his friend holding him. Sure it was strange, but it was a good feeling.

The moment was soon ruined however…could he really call it ruined though?

He felt himself get rolled over, facing eyes like his own with a small smile as Priestly’s arms just wrapped around him. On instinct he buried his face against the other man’s chest, nosing at him as a small sigh left him. The hand that had been moving through his hair trailed down his arm and the side of his chest to rest on the angel’s slightly swollen belly. Dean could only make a content sound in answer, nuzzling Priestly as a light laugh left the man’s lips.

“How are the twin’s doing?”

“Hmmm okay…they haven’t been moving so I think they’re asleep…”

“Good. I want to sleep a little more. Unless you have some reason for us to get out of bed.”

“Bladders fine, not hungry yet…don’t feel sick. I vote staying in bed a little longer.” It was said with a soft hum as he nosed at the other man, a soft trilling sound leaving him.

“Okay cuddle bug.” He tucks the blankets around them with a smile.

“Mention this to anyone and I will rip off your testicles with my bare hands.”

“Dully noted.”


End file.
